Always You
by Taihza
Summary: MadaxNaru one-shot, Naruto is in love with his best friend's uncle, what will happen? will anyone find out?
1. Chapter 1

**So this story has been in my head for a while, and after thinking of it constantly I decided to write it down and put it up, I am going back over love not lost, it's been so long since I have posted, I need to re acquaint myself with the story, the ending should be posted soon, but until then here is a little MadaxNaru one-shot.**

 **~Taihza**

Naruto could remember the first time he laid eyes on the man. Sasuke had invited him over in high school, they had been friends throughout middle school and it was now their freshmen year, but he wanted Naruto to meet his uncle and his brother. He could remember Sasuke driving him to his house in his expensive car, pulling up to an equally expensive house. The dread that washed over Naruto that his best friend's family would hate him was unreal. Naruto was normal, an orphan boy, living with his foster dad Iruka, in a tiny house. He worried they would look down on him for not being rich or not being smart. Sasuke had only smirked at him and reassured him that his family would like him. When they had entered the house Sasuke called out to Itachi and Madara his uncle. Naruto smiled and greeted Itachi warmly, who greeted back with few words but a small smile. Naruto could never forget Madara's face that day. he had come out of his office to come greet Naruto, Naruto felt like someone had punched him in the gut, the man was gorgeous, six foot four, spiky jet black hair that stopped in the middle of his back, onyx eyes, must run in the family Naruto had though glancing from Sasuke to Itachi. Naruto didn't think he believed in love at first sight, but if that wasn't what this feeling was, he didn't know what was wrong with him.

Naruto had come over often, doing school work with Sasuke, or just hanging out, in the summer they would swim in the pool the Uchiha's owned. Naruto had always watched Madara secretly, as would Madara always watch Naruto. It wasn't until their soft more year in high school things had taken a turn from silently watching each other to getting physical. Naruto had just turned sixteen and Sasuke threw him a party at the Uchiha manor. The house was packed, everyone in their grade had come, and Sasuke's uncle had been in his office that night, Naruto wanting to break away from the party to get some air ended up running into the office quickly and shutting it, not noticing the man in the chair. When he turned around his breath caught again. What they had was like electric, neither of them spoke for what felt like hours, just staring at each other. Naruto should have sensed trouble when Madara had gotten up and walked to naruto's place at the door. Putting his arms up on either side of naruto's head blocking him from escaping, Naruto could remember the faint whisper of happy birthday and a pressure on his lips. Before it was gone all too quickly. He could remember his face as red as a tomato, a slight stutter to his thank you, and leaving the office as fast as when he came in.

Naruto could remember how he became a little distant from the house, Sasuke always asking him why he didn't come over anymore. After endless dreams of Madara, always ending in cold showers, he had gone back to the house with Sasuke once more. This time it was summer, right before their junior year. Iruka had told him he could stay with Sasuke for two weeks, 'consider it a vacation' the man had said smiling at his son. Naruto had given his foster father a lopsided grin and packed his things. He thought back to his first night in the two weeks, he was staying in the guest room of the house, Itachi was off at college, Sasuke's room not too far. He could remember the time saying three in the morning, but he knew, that if he was to get out of bed and go to the office, the man that haunted his dreams would be there, probably doing paperwork. He remembered his pajamas that night, just a shirt twice his size slightly hanging off his five foot six frame, chuckling at the thought he was so small. He could remember the cold air in the hallway as his bare feet moved him to the office, the gentle but quiet knock, the deep come in. He remembered the way Madara's eyes widened slightly at realizing who it was. The silence was awful, but unlike the first time it was Naruto who initiated the kiss, he remembered walking over to the man in the chair and bending down and planting one on him, That night had been a blur, He could remember the way Madara's strong arms gripped him deepening the kiss, he remembered being lifted up and brought to the elders bedroom, the faint sound of a click as the door was locked. He remembered the kisses, those hot hands that burned everywhere they touched, the growl when Madara had taken his shirt off revealing nothing under it, the pain as the first finger entered him, the gasp as they had finally connected as one, But most of all, the silence that followed.

Those two weeks had been the longest weeks of his life he felt. The days he would joke and hang out with Sasuke, the nights he would always end up in Madara's bed. It wasn't always him who initiated it, some night's Madara would come out of his office and find Naruto, most nights, and Naruto went to him. It all came to a screeching halt as soon as those two weeks were up. The last night he had stayed he couldn't remember how many times he and Madara had sex, there was no i love you's or sweet things whispered. That morning he had woken in the guest room, a frown on his face, and hickeys all over him.

Things had gotten silent from there, Iruka always asking questions about why his son had come home covered in hickeys, Sasuke's curious glances, and naruto's silence. Before he knew it, his junior year had already started, there was a routine to naruto's life, he would go to school, go home, and on the weekends go to Sasuke's, and on those weekend night be with Madara. He was living a dream he thought. It wasn't until Christmas break things had turned for the worse. Sasuke had invited Naruto to go on a trip to the mountains, with his family. Iruka giving the ok, he had packed and left with them. He knew that everything was going to be extravagant. He wasn't blind to who he was sleeping with, Madara Uchiha was the CEO and owner of Uchiha corps. He was a very wealthy man. The hotel they had gotten to was high class, he had gotten everyone their own rooms, surprising both Sasuke and Naruto being as they usually stayed together. Madara just smirked at Sasuke saying this way he won't have a roommate to disturb private activities. Sasuke brushed it off laughing a little and they all made their way to the rooms. Later that evening had Naruto and Sasuke down at a cafe, Itachi in his own room, Madara still in his also. They had met some pretty cool people, he noticed when Sasuke met a girl, and he knew the look, love. Her name was Sakura, and turns out, she went to our school, she had just transferred. He remembers the smile on Sasuke's face when he pulled Naruto aside and said when they graduated, he was going to marry her, and Naruto gave him a hug and just laughed.

The night was quiet, Naruto didn't want to risk anything going to Madara's room, which was of course, right across from Itachi's. He remembered how lonely it was by himself, he fell asleep with the thought of Madara. He could feel hands on him, kisses on his neck, he could remember opening his eyes seeing the man he loved so much, and the time being four in the morning. They had sex that night, over and over, the shower, the bed, the hotel couch. They never exchanged words after or during their activity, but Naruto had hoped that look Madara always had in his eye was love. Madara ended up leaving the room around seven in the morning, leaving a thoroughly disheveled Naruto asleep covered in hickeys. The days were long, he had a week left of the two week Christmas break, and the only times he could see Madara was at night. Naruto always shrugged off Sasuke's questions about who he was with, how he would get hickeys with nobody around. Naruto knew Sasuke was smart, he knew that Sasuke would figure it out eventually, he just hoped that when the day came, he would be forgiven.

It was a few days later they were caught, not by Sasuke, by Itachi. Madara had him pinned in the elevator going up to the rooms, devouring him, the elevator doors dinged open, and the shocked face of Itachi stared back at the shocked face of Naruto. That night, Madara didn't come to his room. The next morning was silent, more silent then any time before. Naruto was sitting down at the cafe drinking coffee, Sasuke had gone out with Sakura. Naruto heard the sound of a chair at his small table being pulled out, he knew who it was, and he couldn't look Itachi in the eye. Itachi ordered a coffee and sat at the table in silence, neither knew how to start the conversation. "Naruto." Itachi called softly. He still couldn't look at him. It was the eyes. Those eyes that would no doubt hold anger, confusion, but above all, pity. Naruto wasn't blind, sleeping with a thirty-seven year old man, twice his age. Naruto could feel his eyes well up with tears, He wouldn't cry, couldn't cry. He could hear Itachi sigh "we need to talk about this Naruto-kun." he said quietly. Naruto only nodded and finally looked up at Itachi, not being able to read the emotion in Itachi's eyes.

"Did he force you?" Itachi said quietly, averting his gaze and rubbing his hands over his face. Naruto stared at Itachi in shock, out of all things that's what he wanted to know. "No of course not." Naruto said, voice as quiet as a mouse. "How long has this been going on?" Itachi pressed. "since i was sixteen." he said quietly, Itachi scoffed at the answer and stood up grabbing naruto's arm, after being successfully dragged out of the cafe, forced into the elevator, and dragged to his room with the door being slammed behind them Itachi finally broke. "Since you were sixteen Naruto!" he yelled. Naruto flinched, Itachi was always composed and seeing him like this worked Naruto up. The tears he swore wouldn't fall came out, in never ending streams, he ran to Itachi holding him tightly, crying for what he didn't understand. Itachi was like an older brother to him, he held Naruto tightly against his chest running his finger through the boy's hair. "It has to stop Naruto, you're lucky it was me who caught you." he said softly. Naruto cried harder than he ever thought he could at that moment. He never understood what exactly was between him and Madara, but knew he couldn't lose it. "Please Itachi I love him!" Naruto said sobbing. Itachi's resolve was slipping, who was he to stop someone from loving another, but even so, Naruto was still considered a minor, if this got out public, it would destroy the Uchiha name. "You're not old enough, if this got out, Madara could go to jail Naruto, If you love him like you say you do, you would stop." he whispered to the crying boy, Itachi kissed naruto's temple and left, knowing Naruto had to think on his own.

He couldn't remember how long he had stayed in the room, eyes red and puffy from crying, sleep wearing on him, He could hear the hotel door open and close, He didn't have to look to know it was Madara. Neither spoke, neither moved. Naruto could hear a sigh, and a deep voice saying everything was a mistake, that it's over. The door was opened and closed again, the silence of the room and the weight on his heart putting him to sleep.

Itachi had never told Sasuke, but things had changed, when they had gotten home, Iruka had noticed the depression, something had happened while he was gone, but he didn't want to bring anything up in fear of hurting Naruto more, The days blended together, Naruto had buried himself in schoolwork, he had not been back over to the Uchiha manor in months, Sasuke was always asking him to come, Naruto couldn't find the will to say yes. Sasuke wasn't dumb, the way his uncle was acting, the way Naruto was acting, the hickeys, and the disappearances. He knew something had gone on with his uncle and his best friend. It had made him angry at first when he figured it out, but Naruto was like a brother to him, the only friend he kept close, He had gotten over it surprisingly fast. It was rounding close to naruto's seventeenth birthday, and Sasuke had asked the dreaded question. "You slept with my uncle didn't you." He said staring at Naruto. They had been hanging out at naruto's now since he wouldn't go to Sasuke's house. Naruto stared at Sasuke and looked away, opening and closing his mouth trying to get the words out. Sasuke sighed and took that as a yes, he pulled Naruto close to him and just held him while he broke down. He could never hate his dobe.

It was his senior year, things had gotten a little better between him and Sasuke, He remembers Sasuke telling him he was upset when he figured it out at first, but he could never stay mad at his friend. Naruto sighed while he ate lunch at school, he hadn't seen Madara for over a year. The pain in his chest was still as strong as it was when things ended on the holiday. The days passed by, always long, until it was his graduation, He could remember Sasuke's face when he found out him and Naruto were going to share a dorm room at college. He remembered Itachi there to congratulate them on graduating, and he could never forget the way Madara's eyes never left his form. Neither spoke to each other, there were no words to say.

It was their first year in college, parties, schoolwork, Naruto had to have something to drown the pain. Sasuke noticed his behavior but sat by waiting until it was bad enough to but in. Naruto had always gone out of the weekend while he and Sakura had stayed in, the smell of liquor coming from Naruto made Sasuke want to vomit sometimes. There were times when he had to stay up all night just to make sure Naruto made it through the night. It wasn't until Sakura and broke down crying, while yelling to Naruto that his habits were destructive, because she too felt he was her brother. The parties had stopped and Naruto had stayed on track.

It was their second year of college, Naruto was turning twenty soon, He and Sasuke would always be together in the dorm room on the weekends, he glanced over to Sasuke, who was reading, and sighed laying back in bed, he took favor to staring at the ceiling. Sasuke set his book down and turned to Naruto. "You know... you're not a minor anymore." he stated. Naruto snorted at the statement and rolled over facing Sasuke. "You haven't been a minor for two years sas, why would i still be a minor." he asked sarcastically rolling his eyes. Sasuke huffed at his friend's stupidity. Naruto and his uncle were idiots. Sasuke sighed reaching into his desk drawer and got out a set of keys tossing them onto naruto's bed. Naruto sat up and looked at them, noticing they were Sasuke's car keys and house key, he lifted a eyebrow glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke snorted at the look, "Naruto, you're not a minor anymore." Sasuke practically yelled. Naruto's eyes widened at what seemed to be his best friend's approval. He walked over to Sasuke and hugged him tight, before taking off heading to the one person he knew could take his pain away. Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes. "Moron" he whispered with a small smile on his lips.

Madara could remember the color of those eyes, the feel of the baby soft skin, the soft moans from those rosy pink lips, the red tint to those cheeks. It had been a long time since Itachi had caught them, they had long been separated but Madara could never forget Naruto. He had regrets, not telling Naruto how he felt, not letting the boy know he loved him, he scoffed at the idea, love. Madara Uchiha was a ruthless man, who after he met a boy with eyes the color of the sky, turned into a soft man. The thought of voicing his words to someone so young, someone who couldn't understand the weight of those words. Madara had always believed love to be weak, never experiencing love, he had relationships, and one night stands, but none resulting in the pain of love. Madara had lived these years with sadness, pain, but never regret, He could never regret Naruto. He sighed and stood up in his office, going to the corner of the room he grabbed a whiskey bottle and poured some into a little glass cup, quickly shooting it back he poured one more shooting that also. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, this was going to be another long night, and he went and sat down at his desk, working on the never-ending piles of paperwork.

Naruto didn't know what speed he was going, he just knew he had to get there, His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest, how could he have been so stupid, he turned eighteen two years ago, he could have went back to Madara. He groaned thinking of how these last two years could have turned out. Finally seeing the Uchiha manor he pulled in fast, turning the car off and running to the door, damn Sasuke for not marking his keys, after finding the house key he quickly unlocked the door closing it behind him and relocking it. Running up the stairs and through what seemed to be a never ending maze of halls, he stopped at the door. The door that's haunted him for years, with the man that has haunted him even more inside. being s quiet as possible he opened the door glancing inside, his brows furrowed when he noticed Madara was not in his office, looking around the room he noticed the open now empty bottle of whiskey, Naruto sighed, taking off through the halls reaching Madara's room, he opened the door and stepped in, looking over to the bed he noticed Madara was not in it, sighing Naruto thought Madara was not home until he heard the shower going.

Naruto slipped out of his shoes and walked into the large bathroom, Madara had the nicest bathroom in the house, a large shower with the water falling from the ceiling, glass doors closing it, with a sigh Naruto walked over to the glass door and paused. 'i can do this, i can do this' he kept repeating in his head, he pulled open the glass door and stared at the man in shock. "ITACHI!" Naruto half yelled half squeaked, his face going red as a tomato, for Itachi was not alone, there was a man in the shower, with a weird blue tint to his skin, devouring Itachi's neck. Itachi blushed quickly pushing the man off and closing the door, "Get out Naruto!" he hollered. Naruto couldn't fight the tinge to his face, he quickly walked out of the bathroom and sat on Madara's bed. About five minutes later, and fear of death by Itachi, Itachi and the blue mystery man walked out of the bathroom, Itachi had a robe on and mystery man just a towel around his waist. Naruto averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm... well this is weird, maybe i should go." he said standing up making a beeline for the bedroom door. Mystery man laughed and started speaking, "That is the boy your uncles all sick about." he said pointing to Naruto. Naruto perked up hearing about Madara and turned around, "Itachi please you have to tell me where he is." Naruto said. Itachi smirked, maybe he could draw this out. "Say Naruto, this is Kisame, Kisame, surprised you have not even asked me about him." Itachi feigned sadness. Naruto bit his lip and huffed. "Nice to meet you, who is this guy?" Kisame grinned at the blonde, "I'm his boyfriend." the blue man said pulling Itachi close to him. Itachi flushed for a second time that night and broke free of the blue man, right as he was about to start yelling he was cut off, "What the hell is going on in here?" a deep baritone voice asked, Naruto didn't have to turn around to know it was Madara, even after all these years that voice still sent shivers down his spine.

"Well you see, Blondie their walked in on us in the shower, looking like a love sick puppy," Kisame laughed the last part, Naruto and Itachi both pinned him with a hard glare. "You get out of my room." Madara said sighing and rubbing his hand over his face, Itachi and Kisame didn't need to be told twice and took off out of the room and down the hallway. "And quit using my shower!" Madara yelled before closing his door. Naruto stood there petrified, this was not how he imagined running into Madara, and he lowered his gaze to the floor and fiddled with his fingers. Madara stared at naruto's back, he hadn't grown much, standing at five foot eight, his hair was longer, in the back now, he looked Naruto up and down, sweat pants, t shirt. What was he doing before he came here. Slowly he walked forwards and grabbed Naruto's hips, pulling Naruto back into his chest, Madara bent down and kissed the boys neck gently. "Do you know how much I missed you." he said rubbing circles on Naruto's hips with his thumbs. Naruto groaned, letting his head fall back on Madara's chest, He missed this man, Naruto turned around quickly sealing their lips together, and He couldn't take it anymore, these feelings, and this man. Madara lifted Naruto up, the boy instantly wrapping his legs around Madara's waist. Naruto's mind was a haze, he moaned when he felt Madara's tongue rubbing against his, the taste of the man still the same, Madara walked over to the bed breaking the kiss and lying Naruto down, the boy was beautiful, red cheeks, eyes clouded over with lust. Madara leaned down sealing his lips with Naruto, he let his hands run down naruto's sides before setting to the task of ridding the boy and his own clothes, after he had gotten clothe off of them he stared down at naruto's stomach. "When did you get a tattoo." he said leaning down and running his tongue following the lines of the circle. Naruto moaned, arching his back at the feel of Madara's tongue on his skin, he trembled slightly when Madara lifted his head up and looked him in the eye, god he had never seen so much want from this man.

"a year ago" Naruto whispered, lifting his hand to run it through Madara's hair, he made a gentle tug, Madara lifted up bending back down sealing his lips, Naruto closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Madara's neck, their tongues rubbed together, Madara's hands re-familiarizing with naruto's skin, Madara moved his hand lower and grabbed Naruto's member, rubbing it gently, he heard the boy moan below him and it shot straight to his groin, making his own hardness, unbearable. Madara broke the kiss and swooped down taking Naruto into his mouth. Naruto moaned arching his back, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, he had missed this feeling, Madara, set his own pace sucking slowly, then fast, torturing the boy beneath him, lifting a hand he presented his fingers to Naruto who eagerly took them in his mouth, lapping at them, Naruto groaned when Madara took his hand away and pressed a finger into him, Madara quickened his pace, sucking harder, while moving his finger around to find that bundle of nerves that would push his lover over the edge, He knew he found it when Naruto threw his head back moaning loudly and spilling himself into Madara's mouth. Madara took all there was to offer before letting the member go and lifting up to kiss the boy, Naruto was lost, his mind was such a haze he didn't feel the second or third finger, Madara was showering his body with love, how he had always done, he would no doubt have red marks and teeth marks all over his body tomorrow, Naruto gasped when he felt Madara's member at his entrance, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck he bit down on his lower lip as Madara seated himself fully in the blonde.

Both men breathed deeply for a second, Naruto had forgotten how big Madara was, the tears at the corner of his eyes rolling down his cheeks. Madara bent his head to the junction of Naruto's neck, "I have to move." he whispered. Naruto clutched Madara's shoulders tighter and nodded, Moaning when Madara slid out and back in beginning a unrelenting pace, Naruto had always been quiet before afraid someone might catch them, he moaned with every thrust, gripping Madara tight, Madara was out of control, he couldn't stop, he needed more, every thrust more powerful than the first, the bed-frame slamming against the wall. "Madara i can't, please" Naruto cried out, Madara sealed his lips with the blonde before slowing his thrusting, he loved to work up the blonde, and tonight, this boy wasn't leaving his bed without being thoroughly exhausted.

Itachi slapped Kisame's arm trying to get the brute off of him, he heard something in the large house and perked up. "Kisame did you hear that?" he said looking over to his lover, Kisame shrugged and went back to sucking on Itachi's neck, leaving him large hickeys all over, Itachi groaned and sat up pushing Kisame over. He heard the noise more clearly now and flushed. Kisame sat up and broke a grin, "Damn shorty's got some vocals!" He said laughing, to Kisame's dismay, he was stuck on the couch for the rest of the night, with a red hand print on his face he would have for days. And if one was to ask Itachi if he put it there, he would respond with a 'damn straight'.

The morning's sunlight shined through the curtains of the large bedroom, casting light on the sleeping men, Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them as he yawned, He tried to sit up but soon realized the sting in his backside and the weight on his waist. 'Oh yeahh' ran through his mind before he flushed crimson, last night was amazing, it had been so long since he had woken up completely sated, and even more tired than when he went to sleep. He laid back down next to Madara, cuddling up close to him, it was nice not waking up in the guest bedroom, being able to stay in bed with Madara. He sighed in content, lifting his hand up he ran his fingers over Madara's temple, lips, finally running them through the long hair he loved so much. Madara awoke to the feeling of fingers running through his hair, he squinted at the brightness of the room and stared at Naruto, their gaze locked for what seemed an eternity. "I love you." Naruto whispered. Madara smirked, leaning in and capturing those swollen lips in his own, Madara had a feeling he wouldn't be getting out of bed today.

The sun had started to set, the bedroom the lovers were in had gone dark, Naruto tried sitting up but deemed the action worthless. He had never been so spent, Madara was insatiable, sex when they wake up, shower and surprise sex, sex, after the shower, his ass would be hurting for days, after he said I love you Madara just, went into a frenzy. He closed his eyes relaxing for a while, Madara had dressed and went to his office, 'making calls' he told Naruto. Naruto smiled to himself, he needed to thank Sasuke. he stretched his body and finally willed himself to sit up, the sheet covering him pooled around his waist hiding the lower part of his body, Looking over at the clock he frowned, ten at night already, he flushed realizing he was in here for almost twenty-four hours have endless sex. He was brought out of his musings when the door opened and a tired looking Madara came through, they hadn't talked much it had been mostly sex, he patted the spot next to him watching Madara climb into the bed. Madara smirked and grabbed Naruto's wrist pulling the boy on top of him. "I can't anymore, I'm sore." Naruto whispered leaning down and setting his head on Madara's chest. Madara sighed and threaded his fingers through Naruto's golden hair. Placing a kiss on Naruto's temple he rolled them over where he was hovering above Naruto. "Say it again." He said to Naruto. Naruto's laughter filled the room, he had said it so many times today, "Say it again." Madara said with more force, leaning down and planting soft kisses to naruto's neck, Naruto moaned when Madara began sucking on his neck. "I love you." Naruto whispered closing his eyes. Madara smirked and bit naruto's neck gently before lifting up and looking at him, Naruto opened his eyes staring up at Madara, the want and lust evident. "I love you too." Madara whispered so quiet Naruto almost missed it. Maybe one or two more rounds wouldn't be so bad, was the last coherent thought Naruto had in his mind.

~~~(End)~~~

 **Let me know how you all like it!**

 **XOXOXOXOX**


	2. Note

Hey guys! So, after a big debate -A little one- I decided I am going to be turning this into a multi-chapter. I really love this fic, even though I feel the writing is not great -something I am progressing on! -. It seemed to be a good enough fic to get all you lovelies to favorite/follow, so I want to treat everyone to a longer, detailed version of it, while keeping the original up.

I will not be working on it until after planet-2943 is finished. Which shouldn't be too long from now. I am using that fic as a stepping stone of sorts, for better dialogue and smut scenes LMAO -Let's face it I suck at smut, and could get better at dialogue…and descriptions-.

So, let me know what you all think of it being turned into a multi-chapter and after 2943 I will get to it!

-Taihza.


End file.
